


Leave Me Breathless

by devotedtodean



Series: Breathless verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jared, M/M, Older Jensen, Prostitution, Romance, Teenage Jared, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen still can't get over the young Seattle prostitute so when the opportunity arises he leaps at the chance to see Todd again. But will the young man be happy to see him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Me Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. All this is purely a figment of my imagination.
> 
> Third instalment of the Breathless verse. You do need the others first to understand the story.
> 
> All comments/critiques and kudos are really appreciated.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> xoxo

 

**Jensen**

 

It had been two months since he had returned from Seattle and Jensen had thrown himself into work. As the owner of Ackles Fitness Studios he didn't need to be in the office everyday, usually preferring to visit the various gyms he owned at least once a week. He enjoyed being hands on, speaking to the staff and the members and getting personal feedback on what was working well and what needed changing. He was at the Richardson complex that morning speaking to a lady who was saying she would like to see a yoga class being held and Jensen was happily taking his own notes when he got  a call from his P.A. Excusing himself he answered the phone. "Danni hi. What's up?"

"Jensen? Misha Collins, the manager at the new Seattle gym just called. Apparently you're needed out there asap."

Jensen's stomach rolled. For weeks he had been trying to think of an excuse to go back to Seattle but he had been so busy that just to disappear for a few days would have looked suspicious, especially to this, too smart for her own good P.A. But now it was Danni herself who was telling him he needed to go. He pulled himself together quickly and even managed to sound put out. "Really?" he whined. "Did Misha say what it was about?"

"Something about some of the equipment that was delivered being faulty. I have his number so you can speak to him about the details. You might be able to sort it out from here."

He flinched. "No, it's ok. I suppose I should go check up on the place anyway," he sighed dramatically. " Send me Misha's number and can you call the airport to book me on a flight tomorrow and call my hotel too please?"

"Will do boss!" Jensen could envisage her mock salute and smiled.

 

After speaking to Misha and promising he would be there the following day Jensen had gone home and packed a bag, all the while thinking of pretty dimples.

 

**Jared**

 

He had often thought of Jen over the last nine weeks. He would picture the face with apple green eyes, freckled cheeks and lush mouth. When he was alone his memories travelled south to the perfectly muscled body and thick heavy cock. But when he was lonely he would think of the way those strong arms had held him tight all night. He cursed his stubborn stupidity at refusing one last night with the man.

Business had been good and he had managed to squirrel away some cash. He thought about his nanna and the small house she lived in in Richardson Texas, where he had lived for the first twelve years of his young life. He had enough money for a bus ticket, maybe he should go visit? He loved his nanna and had missed her when the woman he was told was his mother came back for him, but, he knew this visit would be more about the mere possibility of seeing Jen again. Texas was a big state though and Jen may never have even set foot in Richardson.

"Jay! Jared! C'mon, it's eight o'clock."

"Ok Sandy, I'm awake." Jared yawned and threw off his thin comforter. The room was cold and he was only wearing an old pair of boxers and a wifebeater.

"I just used the bathroom and it's still free so I'd get in there quick if I were you." Sandy was sat on her bed, the only bed in the room. Both Jared and Chad had said they were happy with mattresses on the floor so she could have the bed when they moved in.

Jared grabbed his wash kit and a towel and hurried barefoot down the hall to the communal bathroom for their floor. He showered quickly in mainly tepid water, the boiler must be on the fritz again, and had just begun to dry himself when there was a knock on the door. "I'll be out in just a minute!" he called out.

"Jared it's me." It was Sandy's voice. "There's some really hot guy knocking on doors, he's looking for someone named Todd? Do you know if he lives in this building?"

His stomach lurched. 'Todd' wasn't a name he used very often and only one person knew where 'Todd' lived. Jared opened the door an inch or two and peeked out at Sandy. "What does the guy look like?" he whispered.

Sandy glanced back down the hallway to where the man was obviously stood waiting. "Apart from the fact that he is shaking like a leaf with nerves he's gorgeous. Tall, blond, green eyes, shirt not really hiding his muscles, your basic every day sex god." She grinned. "You know him?"

The teenager nodded. "It's me he's looking for."

His friends eyes went wide with surprise. "Ooooh lucky you 'Todd'."

"Can you tell him I'll be there in a minute...oh! and can you fetch me some pants?" he motioned to the scrap of a towel around his slim hips.

Sandy nodded. "Ok, I'll be back in a second."

 

**Jensen**

 

Nobody in the building seemed to have heard of Todd but Jensen was sure that this was the place he had driven him to. He was beginning to think that the boy must have moved out but the petite girl with long brown hair who's door he had just knocked on had said she would ask her roommate if he knew Todd so Jensen stood waiting politely. He watched her knock on a door a few metres away and she looked to be speaking to someone inside before glancing back to look at Jensen himself. She turned to speak to the occupant of the room again and was smiling when she came back. "Wait right here." She told Jensen and dashed back into her own room. Seconds later she sped past him again clutching a pair of sweatpants that she quickly passed through the door down the hall. "He'll be right out."

Jensen smiled and nodded gratefully, hopefully this girls friend knew where he could find Todd. He stood fidgeting, loosening his tie and undoing the collar of his white dress shirt. He had come to find Todd as soon as he was done speaking to Misha and meeting with the suppliers of the faulty equipment, not even taking the time to go back to his hotel to change. He heard the door open and looked up to see a familiar form exit what must have been a bathroom as the boys hair was wet and curling on his neck, a towel clutched in his hand. His long torso was naked and smooth, the black sweats hung off his hips and his feet were bare. "Jen?"

Jensen couldn't help but stare as the young man approached him. "Hey Todd." he said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" Todd raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh, well.." Jensen rubbed a palm over the back of his neck nervously. "The new branch is having some teething problems so..."

"I didn't mean why are you here in Seattle." Todd chuckled. " I meant why are you _here_?"

Jensen shrugged. "I wanted to see you." He replied honestly. "I'm sorry I came to your home but I was hoping to catch before you...er, left for the evening."

The teen flashed his dimples with a wide smile and Jensen relaxed a little  and smiled back. "Would you wanna go get some coffee or something?" The blonde offered.

"Sure. I just need to put some clothes on. You wanna come in while I change?"

As they entered the room the small brunette girl was shrugging her coat on. "I'll be out of here in a second," she told them.

"It's fine Sandy. We're gonna go get a coffee when I'm dressed."

"I have to meet Genevive anyway, she's having problems with that dick of a boyfriend of hers again." swinging a scarf around her neck she turned to Jensen. "So, are you coming to Jay's birthday party tomorrow night?"

Todd shot her daggers while Jensen frowned. "Who's Jay?"

Sandy grimaced. "Shit! Sorry Jay man I forgot." She apologised.

"Don't worry Sandy I was gonna tell Jen over coffee anyway." She nodded and gave  her friend a quick hug before leaving the two of them alone.

 

**Jared**

 

Jen was looking at him, confusion on his face. "Jay?"

Jared shoved his hands in the pockets of his sweats. "Yeah, my name is Jared, Jay to my friends. I don't usually tell people that pick me up my real name."

He watched as Jensen seemed to consider what he'd said before inclining his head. "I can understand that. So, what should I call you now?"

"The last time I saw you, you called me baby...I liked that." Jared fluttered his eyelashes and smiled innocently, which he managed to pull off very well.

The blond man laughed loudly and genuinely. "Ok, baby it is," he agreed.

"Is Jen your real name?" Jared asked curiously.

"It is, well Jensen. Jensen Ross Ackles. I'm twenty nine from Austin, Texas." He stretched an arm out to reach for Jared but the boy shook his head.

"While I'm coming clean I should also tell you that I'm gonna be seventeen tomorrow," Jay confessed.

Jensen looked puzzled. "Yes, your friend said it was your...Oh! _seventeen!"_  He realised what he'd just been told. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Jared looked down at his feet. "No, that's it but I understand if you don't want to get that coffee now," he said sadly.

A warm hand stroked up his bare arm. "Don't be silly baby. I've spent the last two months thinking about you, dreaming about you, I'm not gonna be put off that easily." When Jared looked up Jen's lips found his instantly. The kiss was sweet and tender, just their lips playing against each other as the tall blond man pulled him close. They finally broke apart to stare deeply into each others eyes. Jensen's hand was caressing the smooth lithe muscles of the younger man's back. "You'd better get some clothes on baby," he said huskily. "Before I throw you down and fuck you right now."

"I don't see a problem with that." Jared purred back at him and pulled him into a hungrier kiss. Teeth clashed, lips were tugged on and bitten and Jared had just pulled Jen's shirt from his trousers to get his hands on that beautiful body when the door banged open.

"Don't mind me." Chad said loudly, bypassing the men making out in the middle of the room to flop down on his own mattress. " Man I'm beat! You just carry on there dude I'll be asleep in a minute I wont even hear ya."

Jared looked back at Jensen and shook his head disbelievingly. " Maybe we should go get that coffee after all?"

Jen chuckled and as he tucked his shirt back in he dropped a kiss onto Jay's nose. "Coffee," he agreed.

 

**Jensen**

 

It was almost nine o'clock and the café was quiet. They sat in the window, Jared sipping a flat white with far too much sugar in it while Jensen nursed a latte. "Did you think about me?" Jensen asked quietly.

Jared gave a small nod. " Too much probably," he admitted and Jensen felt suddenly elated. He had hoped beyond hope that the connection he had felt between them was something that Jared had felt too and not all in his imagination. "I regretted not spending that last night with you so much." Jay continued.

"Was it because of what I said about where you live? Because I really am sorry about that."

"No, it wasn't that. I'd already decided not to see you again if you asked me." The teen replied, shifting in his chair.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Jensen asked worriedly. He watched the young man as he waited for the answer and noticed that in the dim strip lighting of the café the boy's eyes looked hazel again.

Jay sighed. "I thought I'd already gotten too close to you. That I liked you too much. I shouldn't feel that way about..." he tried to explain.

"I missed you so much that night." Jensen offered in return. "I wouldn't even let house keeping change the sheets so I could still smell you on them."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Jensen smiled, his eyes crinkling softly at the corners. "They smelt of your deodorant, your sweat....your cum. God! I'm disgusting aren't I?"

Jared laughed. "A little bit yeah, but its also really kinda sweet and a little hot." His eyes darkened then and his voice lowered. "Did you jerk off thinking about me Jen?"

With his cock twitching at the turn the conversation had taken the older man answered him. "Yes. That night and almost every night since.

"Fuck!" Jared muttered, unable to keep the lust from his voice.

"You wanna get out of here?" Jensen asked roughly, unable to wait any longer to finish what they had begun in Jared's room.

"God yes!" Jay told him, obviously just as eager.

 

**Jared**

 

He was knelt on the kingsize bed gripping so tightly to the headboard that his knuckles were turning white and he was moaning "Jesus Jen harder! Fuck me harder!"

Jensen pulled out and slammed into him again, leaving bruises on Jay's hips where his fingers dug deep. "Fuck Jay, feel so good around my cock baby! You like me pounding your pussy like this? Did you miss me filling you up?" he growled as he thrust deep and hard.

"Yes!" Jared gasped. "Please...don't stop! I'm..Oh I'm gonna cum!"

"Oh God! yeah, come on my cock Jay! Wanna feel you shoot your load while I lose it in your ass! Fuck I wish I was bare baby so I could fill you up good!"

Jared howled and came hard, splattering his stomach and the pillowcase beneath him with thick white streaks. The muscles inside his ass tightened and fluttered as Jen pulsed out his load into the condom he wore. For the second time that night they collapsed together, sticky, sweaty and happy.

 

The pressure in his bladder woke him the following morning. He detangled himself from Jensen's sleeping embrace and left the bed. He used the bathroom and washed his hands. Looking down he saw the remnants of their lovemaking still clinging to his skin, dried cum flaking on his stomach and cock and he grimaced. He quickly turned the shower on and jumped in. He soaped up and rinsed off within minutes and once dried went back to the bedroom naked to find his lover was now wide awake too.

Jensen's eyes lit up when he saw Jared. "Mmmm," he hummed appreciatively.

"Don't get any ideas Jen. I've just showered and I'm starving."

"I've got something you can eat," Jen smiled wickedly and threw the bedcovers off to real his thick erection.

Jared sighed dramtically and smirked. He swayed over to the bed. "Well, what kind of person would I be if I left you in this condition?" He crawled onto the bed between the blond's spread legs, pressing small kisses to the softly haired thigh as he made his way up to suckle on Jen's sac. First drawing one of the man's balls into his mouth and then the other. He rolled his tongue and sucked gently listening to the older man moan out in pleasure.

 "Jay, baby please! Suck my cock!" Jensen pleaded as the teasing drove him crazy. Jared smiled lazily and ran his tongue around the red mushroomed head of Jen's hard cock. He licked away the pre-cum as it ran down the veined shaft making Jensen curse and writhe. "Fuck Jay! Suck it or I'm gonna cum all over your pretty face!"

"Oooh that sounds good, remember that for later!" Jared whispered and wrapped his mouth firmly over Jensen's cock, sucking hard.

"Shit!" Jen cried out and thrust up helplessly as Jared held his hips down and and pulled more of the thick cock into his throat, humming around it. "Fuck! This is gon' be over real quick Jay if you keep goin' like that!" Jensen's southern accent thickened the closer he got to his climax. Jared's only answer was to hollow his cheeks and bob his head deeply, cock filling his throat again and again until Jensen grunted a string of profanities and spilled into his mouth. Jared swallowed greedily then climbed up his lover's body to straddle the broad chest and wiped the leaking head of his own cock over the blond's lips.

"Fair's fair Jensen," Jared smirked.

 

**Jensen**

 

They had had breakfast and lunch delivered to the room and had been relaxing together curled up naked on the sofa watching the first season of Arrow. "Do you think he's sexy?" asked Jensen, motioning to the lead actor in the show.

Jared looked for a minute and shook his head, "He's ok I guess, but nothing compared to you Jen." Jensen seemed very pleased with the answer and was about to pull Jared in for a kiss when something occurred to him. He sat up quickly almost dislodging Jay onto the floor.

"It's your birthday!"

"Yeah, I know!" Jared chuckled.

"Quick, get dressed. I want to take you shopping for a gift." Jensen hurried into the bedroom to get some clothes.

"You don't have to get me anything Jen." Jared raised his voice so Jensen could hear him. When he returned he was buttoning up a pair of loose fitting jeans but was still shirtless. Jared rose to pull him in for a hug. "I've just enjoyed spending the day with you. It's been the best birthday ever!"

"At least let me take you to dinner?" Jensen offered kissing Jay's lips tenderly.

"Can't. I have a party to go to remember?" Jared muttered against Jen's lips. "Will you come?"

"Of course I will!" Jensen said excitedly. "You can't have a birthday party without your boyfriend baby!"

Jared choked. "B...boyfriend?"

The older man's face fell. "I'm sorry. I just assumed...am I...I'm jumping to conclusions...I haven't even asked you yet..." He stumbled over the words until the young brunette pressed a long finger to his soft full lips.

"So ask me." Jay told him sweetly and moved his finger to allow the man to speak.

Jensen was smiling again. " Can I be your boyfriend baby?"

"I think I'd like that very much." Jared grinned widely and Jensen wrapped him up in his arms and swung him around the room, Jared still naked and giggling like a schoolgirl.

 

 

 

 


End file.
